Captaincy
by iWandering-Shapeshifter
Summary: twenty-some-odd years after the war leaves a lapse of peace in the place of bloodshed and loss. new and old bonds are made... one can't help but wonder... will this peaceful era last forever? [rated for language and violence, IchiOC, ByaOC, mild RanOC, possible GrimNel, R&R please!]
1. Chapter 1

_i don't own Bleach; enjoy!_

* * *

She half-wondered if she could fall asleep standing.

Ever since the war had ended and the universe had entered into a lapse of peace, their weekly captain meetings had become increasingly dull.

Seriously, how long was this damn thing going to last?

It's not that she had pressing matters to attend to elsewhere; gods knew she dreaded paperwork (which coincidentally was easy, given most of the time a new batch of papers were brought to her desk by her lieutenant, she had to just skim through the reports or statistics and sign them off to be read later by the old man).

Most of her colleagues she familiarized with were occupied with the same mundane task, if seeing to a new batch of recruits for their division or patrolling the compound of their designated headquarters wasn't also on their plates.

Mildly glancing along the row of captains she was standing in, she silently assuaged their attention was in the same state hers was in: half was divided to Ojii-san's drabble (sometimes more monologue than drabble, given whatever the meeting was about), whereas the other half seemed to be off in their thoughts.

She let her eyes linger on the redhead captain of third that was standing at her left, Abarai Renji, coincidentally a hothead among the ranks (the pineapple-head had been transferred from fifth to eleventh and then sixth some decades ago); attentive at best, but elsewise he seemed to have toned down his infamous temper in the previous twenty years.

At her right stood the lycanthropic Komamura Sajin, one captain she could definitely call an ally. Even though he looked different than everyone else in Seireitei (diversity was a common trait in Soul Society, though, now that she thought on it…), that didn't make his intentions any different from the rest of her fellow captains. She thought he looked much better now than he used to with that damn bucket on his head, anyway.

To her far right was an old friend of hers that had been one of her mentors when she was training to control her… other side, Muguruma Kensei. The silver-haired stonewall had been a tinge more ruthless in her training than her ex had been, but he got the point across. Straightforward and ironically as sharp as the blade of his shikai, _Tachikaze_.

And to the farthest point on her right stood the behemoth captain of eleventh, Zaraki Kenpachi. She had never witnessed his feats or seen him in combat but some small part of her never wanted to witness such a sight. One would have to be punch-drunk and have a major death wish if they were to go up against the frightening captain. Though at the moment he looked as drowsy as she felt, something that momentarily took her off guard.

Mentally shaking her head, the blonde noted the position for thirteenth remained vacant, and that left her somber. Ukitake Jūshiro had been one of the kindest men she'd ever met, and to hear that his accursed illness had taken him ten years ago was hard, although it probably wasn't as hard on her as it had been for his faithful lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia.

Of course Abarai was always there to comfort the girl… _Ugh, damn the rumor mill_.

She turned her gaze forward at the opposite side of the large meeting room, pretending to be staring into space while she was surveying the 'full-deck' row of captains.

Soi Fon, the woman who single-handedly commanded the Omnitsukidō (nearly; she never gave much credit to her 'blubbering buffoon' lieutenant, Ōmaeda) with an iron fist, stood attentive at the helm of the row, steely gray eyes emotionless as she listened to what Yamamoto said, silently processing the words. She could almost see the gears working in her agile brain.

To her left side stood the matronly half (moreso the better half between them both, in her book), Unohana Retsu, her cobalt eyes closed as she also was listening. Unohana had been her captain at one point before she was transferred to tenth, and she hadn't regretted being in her division; although the soft-spoken captain was rumored to be a frightening person to negotiate with or undermine, she had experienced nothing but kindness and patient reproach from the older captain.

In the middle of the row stood the solemn Kuchiki Byakuya, his cool gray eyes closed as well, mirroring his _sempai_. He had at one point given her advice regarding her lieutenant shortly after she had been promoted, and to this day she had a feeling he saw her as his equal in terms of rank and kidō expertise. Of course his lieutenant was there as his backbone (she doubted he ever _needed_ someone to be his backbone, but then again…) and after knowing the both of them better during the last twenty years, she had been living with the theory that his lieutenant was the softer side of what he was behind the walls and stoic stares (_what else was a wife for, in his case?_).

To his left stood the flamboyant brunette man, Kyōraku Shunsui, who was often regarded as a flirt and 'seasonal' drunkard, the former aspect having curbed because of suspected relations with his bespectacled lieutenant (so said her sources); she supposed she should refer to him as her _sempai_, given he was one of the oldest captains present (Unohana and Ukitake had/ were in the same bracket (respectively), save Ojii-san, who was the oldest of the oldest).

Second to last stood her former captain, the 'shorty snow' often dubbed such by not only his lieutenant but by hers as well (of course she never called him 'Shiro-chan' in public, unless she wanted to be an icicle), Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Once or twice she would casually point out that she was taller than him by a few inches (was he really that short? Sheesh…), though it only served to make him irritated.

And lastly stood the creepy hatter-of-a-madman, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. She had never had a conversation with the man, mostly because he weirded her out more than she cared to admit. However Hat-and-Clogs left the R&amp;D department in his mad-scientist hands was beyond her… One of these days she had to ask said blonde why the hell he picked Kurotsuchi.

A sharp bang on the wooden flooring of the room echoed and nearly made her jump in her spot, had she not kept her footing and stood still. Yamamoto looked at his captains, "That is all for today's meeting. Dismissed!"

The doors opened for the meeting room then as the captains dispersed from their rows and exited the room in pairs and some by themselves.

Yasakawa yawned and stretched her arms, shuffling after the throng of her colleagues and she rubbed the back of her neck. _Geez, think I might've gotten a crick in the back of me damn neck_…

"Oi, Mori," she blinked and glanced up to the side to see Kensei coming towards her, brown meeting garnet.

"Kensei, been a while. Something up? Don't tell me Mashiro-chan's driving you batty again…" She joked, smiling at him as she came to a halt.

He rolled his eyes, "Not lately, odd enough for her as it is. Y'know the new captain filling the position of thirteenth is supposed to be instated today, right?" He said, perking her ears.

"Since when did Ojii-san promote someone to fill in for Ukitake? I didn't get the memo." She asked, lifting a brow.

"I _thought_ you were daydreaming again… **Cripes**, Mori." The usually-stern man groaned slightly, exhaling. "He mentioned it earlier during the meeting. Anyway, the greenhorn mentioned that he knows you. I was one of the captains to see to his captaincy exam a week ago so he told me to let you know." He informed.

She glanced away at the sprawling buildings of Seireitei with a slight furrow of her brow, "Huh, didn't know I was that famous… Thanks, Kensei. I'd better get back to the barracks, then, paperwork and all that crap… Ugh I'm dreading it. Tell Mashiro I said 'hi'." She smiled brightly at her former mentor, turning to leave the headquarters in favor of her own.

He huffed and shook his head in her wake. "Still weird, even after a few decades…"

:::::::: lol ::::::::

Now that she thought on it, she hadn't heard much from a certain strawberry.

She frowned slightly and sighed, slowing her pace; of course she wouldn't hear anything from him. He was probably enjoying his life, living a normal human's life… With a family and being just normal…

Something inside her recoiled at the idea that he had a wife and kids by now. Right after she had given him the time of day and stood by his side in that one instance of madness, watching his back for him while he tried desperately to get stronger, finding that it was easy being with him than it had with her ex… finding it as easy as breathing…

Wait, why was she getting all mopey about him?

She scowled determinedly before squaring her shoulders and huffing, picking up her stride as she made her way to the thirteenth division HQ.

No, she was going to move on, damn it! She was stronger than this, she wasn't going to let despair touch her, not again. She was bigger than moping over a once-in-a-lifetime crush!

_… God she missed him_.

"Oh, Yasakawa-chan!"

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, she halted to see a head of wavy black hair jogging to her side as she passed by the tenth division; she blinked at recognizing the blue eyes, the lieutenant's badge snugly fitted to the woman's left shoulder. "Kita, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" She asked curiously, arching a blonde brow.

The sixth division lieutenant came to a halt next to her, smiling, "Rukia asked me to come over to the thirteenth, said it was about something important. I guess she asked you to come too, then?" She answered.

The fifth division captain blinked again and then continued walking, the Kuchiki woman traipsing to flank her left, "Not really, I just wanted to see who the new captain was. Muguruma-Taichō mentioned someone had been chosen by Ojii-san to be the new captain."

Kita raised both brows in mild surprise, "No wonder Rukia sounded excited. Whoever it is, they must be skilled enough to take Ukitake's place." _And must've somehow gotten on her good side_, she silently added, recalling her sister-in-law's grieving period regarding her late captain.

"Must be, if Kensei approved. I wonder who else was at the captaincy exam… Kuchiki-kun might've been a judge too, knowing him…" Yasakawa mused, scritching the back of her head absently.

"Probably just them and Ojii-san; if Kensei's as much of a hard-ass as you said he was when you trained to master your hollow, and Byakuya being… well, Byakuya, then that's all he needs to be judged to pass." She joked.

Both women laughed quietly; somewhere in the depths of the sixth division HQ, a certain captain sneezed. Elsewhere in the ninth division HQ, another captain sneezed.

"Ooh Kensei, y'know that means someone's talking about you~!" His bubbly lieutenant cooed lightly.

He rubbed his nose gingerly, huffing, "Tch, shut up, baka."

* * *

He watched the subordinates file out of the meeting room, sweatdropping when his lieutenant managed to fend off any sort of argument from ensuing between his two third seats, Kotsubaki Sentarō and Kotetsu Kiyone. "Well, think that went well?" He asked the petite woman, plonking down in his assigned chair (which oddly reminded him of a throne).

The raven-haired woman noted the nervousness in his eyes had left and she chuckled, "Aside from leaving an impression on them because the infamous Mr. I-Saved-The-Universe is now their captain, yes." She jibed.

The redhead captain made a face at her comment, "Pssh, don't think too much on it. Still have to finish doing whatever it is captains do aside from combat." He remarked.

"I _thought_ I heard the voice of a dumbass-strawberry." A voice called leisurely from the doorway that led to the courtyard of the barracks, making both heads of the thirteenth division perk up.

A woman with wavy black hair trailing down her neck and framing her pretty face nicely with blue eyes stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest; a cocky grin was on her lips.

"Kita!" He declared in surprise, hopping up to welcome his old friend, a grin splitting across his handsome face at seeing she had come to welcome him.

She embraced her old friend tight, letting go with a laugh, grinning up at his calm brown eyes. "It's been a long time, Ichigo." She said warmly.

"Yeah, it has. Gotta admit, it's good to be back… I was starting to miss this place." He chuckled, a wistful light shining in his stare as he recalled the years he had been away, not seeing his friends he'd made, the blonde kitsune he had grown close to… Hang on. "Hey, where's Kawa?" He asked, perking her ears.

She blinked once before her eyes softened and she turned her head outside, "Yasakawa-chan~," she sang lightly, looking up at him and winking.

Kurosaki Ichigo could swear time stopped when she came forward, brown eyes beholding the petite blonde captain, her lopsided hair do that framed her face in that strangely-cute way, her garnet eyes that once looked on him with warmth and unyielding loyalty and sheer determination that was Mori Yasakawa… He smiled happily. "Kawa, I…"

"**_BAKKERO_**_!_" A well-placed kick met his forehead and before he knew it, he was sent flying backward to land unceremoniously in a heap at the other end of the porch.

"Ow…" He groaned.

Both Kuchiki women sweatdropped. "Um, was that necessary…?" Rukia asked quietly; "In this instance, I believe so…" Kita said with a sagely nod.

"**WHAT THE HELL, THAT HURT, KAWA**!" And just like that, he was up on his feet, a vein twitching on his right brow as he stomped towards the blonde captain that stood tall with her arms folded across her chest.

"**THAT** was for not calling or even bothering to acknowledge me for the last few years!" She shouted back, garnet eyes defiant, glaring up at him.

This halted him in his tracks; he blinked once, dumbly, before remembering how stressful his life had been prior to that freak accident, how painstakingly close he had gotten to getting that masters' degree so he could run the hospital… His brown eyes sombered, and he noticed her hands that had crumpled into fists at her sides were slightly shaky. "I didn't mean to, I just… I didn't mean to ignore you, Kawa. I'm sorry." He said quietly, perking her ears.

By this time both Kuchiki women had conveniently left them be and retreated to the sanctity of the Kuchiki mansion, deeming the couple needed a moment alone.

She quieted and chewed her bottom lip, recalling the nights she wished he was there with her, the way he would smile or get flustered with the simplest of the decorum known as being in a relationship… She exhaled shakily. "I missed you." She murmured.

His face softened and he took a step closer, brown eyes warm. "I missed you, too." He gingerly, gently, lifted her chin with a finger, inwardly wincing at the pain that flashed in her garnet eyes that was slowly fading, loneliness following shortly… He released her chin to pull her into an embrace.

Yasakawa closed her eyes tightly and hugged back just as tight as he did, burying her cheek into his chest. "It's been a long time… I'm glad you're here, Ichigo." She whispered.

Ichigo squeezed protectively on her curvy waist, smiling happily once again, "I'm glad too, Kawa."

For once in the universe, her life felt complete.

* * *

as mentioned to **crazykenz** earlier, this is a continuation of where _Konayuki __no __Yaiba_ left off. keep in mind i'm not following the current plot in the canon, this is just a plot i decided to dust off and rewrite. also, the size of the chapters might vary in the future. the first couple are short and sweet.. well okay, '_sweet_' doesn't entirely describe what's in store for chapter two but still~ |D also, hopefully i kept everyone in character mentioned in this chapter.. /twiddles fingers

feel free to review; you don't have to say anything overtly sweet and fuzzy, just press the little itsy-bitsy review button below the story and tell me what you think, 'kay?

stay beautiful~


	2. Chapter 2

_i don't own Bleach; enjoy!_

* * *

Even though he at one time liked the quiet atmosphere of his home he would return to from work, it had fled right from under him twenty years ago.

If it wasn't his sister and wife having debates over certain topics that didn't really interest him, it was something or the other... This '_something or the other_' categorized his brother-in-law's sporadic pop-ins, namely.

And then if it wasn't that…

"Otō-san~!" A black-haired streak launched their small arms around his legs as he came in through the front door, halting his movements as a childish giggle came from the one attached to his lower half.

Kuchiki Byakuya refrained from rolling his eyes at the overtly-excited greeting from his eight-year-old, finding himself smiling warmly at the boy that lifted his head to beam up at him with striking gray eyes. "Shinsei." He greeted calmly, reaching to gently detach him from his legs before he crouched to eye-level, the smile still in place, lifting a hand to tousle his black hair that was as wavy as his mother's. "I trust you've behaved yourself today?" He asked.

The young heir nodded vigorously, face slightly scrunched from having his larger hand petting his head, "Ah-huh, just like you asked me to! Okaa-san and Rukia-onee-chan were happy to see me; we were wondering what was takin' you so long, Otō-san!" He said.

"You were, hm?" He feigned confusion, earning a goofy grin from his son; he smiled and sighed, "Let's hope your mother and aunt haven't gotten into some form of trouble…" He lifted the boy into his arms, mentally wondering when he'd gotten so heavy, letting him latch onto his neck as he exited the foyer to seek out his wife.

Rukia was the first to look up from a borrowed _JUMP_ at the dining room table when seeing her brother enter the room carrying her nephew in the crook of his left arm; she smiled at the sight. "Onii-sama, glad you're home." She said.

Kita shuffled to her feet from having sipping her tea, leaning up to gather her son from his arms and peck her husband's lips lightly. "You're looking chipper." She said warmly, blue eyes soft, chuckling when Shinsei made a disgusted face at their show of affection. "And _you_, Rukia-onee-chan asked you to read with her! You already missed the best part of the chapter, it was amazing, Shinsei-chan!" She said with mock warning.

"Aww no fair! Rukia-onee-chan, read it again!" Shinsei barked, shuffling out of his mother's grip to scramble over to his aunt's side.

Byakuya chuckled quietly at the rambunctious boy, his arm finding her small waist as he hugged his wife. "Nice save." He muttered.

Kita giggled, smirking up at him, "So the mighty Kuchiki Byakuya fears the energetic pace of his eight-year-old son… I can see the headlines now." She teased softly, the smirk widening when he squeezed her waist.

"Like he gets that from _me_; between the two of us, you're the energy ball…"

"_Oji-san!_"

"Never mind." Byakuya deadpanned.

Kita shook her head and grinned, kissing him softly. "Play nice."

Both heads of the Kuchiki clan watched their eight-year-old tackle the brunette that was his uncle, both of them laughing.

Akatsuki Kiba flopped onto his back on the floor with a groan of defeat, "You win this round… but mark my words… **I'll be back**!" He said in a deep-toned voice to imitate a certain cyborg, making the boy laugh before he moved to tickle him, grinning triumphantly.

"Sometimes I wonder who acts more like a child around here…" Rukia rolled her eyes and scooted to stand near her brother and sister-in-law, shaking her head.

"N-no, stop! Oba-san help!" Shinsei whined and giggled at the same time as he was being tickled to death, reaching desperately for the blonde lieutenant standing to the side with a patient smile on her full lips.

"Noooope, not until y'start calling me '_Rangiku-nee-chan'!_" Matsumoto Rangiku sang leisurely as she shuffled around them to stand near Rukia and leave the boy to his doom.

Kita shook her head and laughed quietly. "You're not exactly a spring chicken anymore, Ran-chan," she pointed out, smirking.

"Then tell your rugrat to not call me '_auntie'_; at least I don't **look** old!" The strawberry-blonde woman puffed her cheeks out childishly.

Both Kuchiki women deadpanned. "**Even though you are**." They answered simultaneously.

The only sane man present sweatdropped and rubbed his temples. "Honestly…"

* * *

He hated this place… Scratch that. He _fucking_ _hated_ this shithole.

Ten years he had been holed in this place like a damn-well lab rat, being poked and prodded and having his body being experimented on by that creepy fucker for gods-knew-what reason.

… The hell was his name again?

Oh yeah. _Kurotsuchi_.

_Your companion was not so resilient to the treatment, but she will indeed live… You, Arrancar-san, will be my __**special**__ case. I have a good feeling about this_. A creepy titter.

Ugh, the bastard could make that pinkie-sodomist-fucker look like a _drag queen_ with _issues_.

The last thing he remembered before being dragged to this madhouse was sand and the warm stickiness of his own blood under his near-mangled body.

Yeah now he remembered… That grinning sadist bastard, Nnoitora Jiruga.

From what he could tell, the late _Quinta_ had been destroyed, though it wasn't by the redhead Vizard's hands, by someone else's… A friend of his, most likely.

That was all he could remember before letting the gravity of his injuries and loss of his battle drop onto him like a sack of bricks.

The bluenette closed his eyes.

… _Just how much longer was he going to be stuck in this damn place?_

:::::::: lol ::::::::

Kurotsuchi was in one of his chipper, tittering moods.

The redhead nudged his walking companion when catching sight of the eerily upbeat captain, arms folded in his _shihakushō_ sleeves. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?" He muttered to her.

The blonde captain rubbed the back of her neck gingerly, distinctly making a note to brain him for letting her take that trip off the porch earlier in the morning. "Got me. I barely wanted to come to this damn meeting, but, there we are." She answered quietly, resting against the post nearby as they awaited for the meeting room to open up from inside.

Kurosaki Ichigo could only share his sentiment towards the stupid meeting.

He had been perfectly fine sleeping at the fifth division barracks with said blonde before the damn hell butterfly had fluttered in, the blaring voice of whoever ran the stupid message system disrupting a peaceful morning.

Mori Yasakawa was on the same thought-train he had been on.

A faint grin crept onto her lips as she recalled his bedhead orange hair that had coincidentally gotten longer during their separation, though not by much; a short mullet at best. He had never looked so cute…

"_What_ on earth are you grinning stupidly at, Mori-san?" A dry voice that clearly said they didn't wish to be here so early jerked her out of her thoughts, and she looked to meet a pair of teal eyes.

The blonde shrugged, smiling cheekily, "Somethin' _you're_ too young to take part in, Hitsugaya-kun." She replied.

"Oi…" The redhead near her distinctly felt his cheeks turn pink at overhearing what she said.

"You do realize it's too damn early to hear you talking so crudely? Besides, that was **too** much information!" The white-haired captain shuddered, ears nearly burning as he stuffed his hands into the folds of his sleeves and glared elsewhere.

Snickering at easily flustering the prodigy-shortstop, Yasakawa sighed. "You _asked_, **Shiro**."

"_Don't call me that!_" Hitsugaya snapped just as the doors were opened.

Ichigo took the liberty of dragging his lover with him inside before she could heckle the boy further, making a face down at the blonde whose waist was in his grasp. "I hope your flash-step is as fast as it was twenty years ago." He deadpanned.

Yasakawa ignored the light blush dashing across her cheeks at their public affection, reaching to uncurl his fingers from the fabric of her _haori_ lapel, her smaller fingers worming into his grasp instead. "I'm not afraid." She said simply, garnet eyes defiant again as they had been at one time in his life that was a nice memory now.

He felt a grin form on his lips at hearing her stonewall defiance still present in her voice, longer fingers squeezing affectionately on her hand that strangely fit perfectly into his own. "Good, I didn't expect ya to be, kitsune." He spared her a half-grin she had once claimed she loved, squeezing again before reluctantly letting her slip free so they could take their respective places in the row.

She glanced around Komamura , Kensei and Zaraki at the redhead captain and she flashed a small grin before resuming her calm posture.

Her redhead neighbor rolled his eyes at the near-childish affection exchanged between his fellow colleagues, mentally shaking his head.

Well at least she looked happier; they didn't know each other as well in the beginning but with time he had grown to respect the blonde captain, Vizard or not. She had turned mopey in the brief time spent away from the orange-haired Vizard but now that he was back in her life, she seemed to be bouncier and chipper lately.

Then again, from his observations, Ichigo had that effect on girls who took an interest in him… strange enough it was what seemed to keep Ichigo and Yasakawa glued together.

He mentally shook his head again.

No, he was a man for God's sake! He didn't need to be thinking these thoughts! He was…

"Captain Kurotsuchi, step forward and give us your full report regarding the two captive Arrancar." Yamamoto's words cut across his thoughts like if he'd done it with his zanpakutō, jerking not only his attention but also the attention of the others who had been off in their own thoughts.

* * *

i did mention the ending of this chapter wouldn't be sweet, didn't i..?

hn maybe if more people give some _**feedback**_ in the form of a little **_review_** i might reveal more on this subject of captive Arrancar... dunno, we'll see~ /wiggles eyebrows

'til then, stay beautiful, duckies!


	3. Chapter 3

_i don't own Bleach; enjoy!_

* * *

Ichigo felt something cold inside his gut curl up and harden, freezing up like an icy stone, mentally replaying what the old man had said to his fellow captain.

_Two captive Arrancar_… **_Two!_** Since when?

He had heard that a squad had been dispatched to ransack Las Noches five years after the war had ended, but aside from what had been uncovered and the amount of casualties on the hollows' side, he was left in the dark.

Taking a brief glance at his fellow captains, he noticed hardly any of them perked up like he did.

Maybe it was because he was still wet behind the ears, or the fact that he had nearly-single-handedly taken down two of the former enemies twenty-some-odd years ago was the cause of it, but he was shocked.

"…With minimal thanks to the dispatched squadron of Shinigami sixteen years ago, I managed to uncover what I believe to be information that would be valuable to the occupants of this room… namely those who have partaken in combat against Espada in Hueco Mundo." Kurotsuchi was saying, pulling him from his thoughts.

Even Zaraki perked up at the mention of the Hueco Mundo case; Unohana glanced at the scientist standing in the middle of the room.

But strange enough it was not Kurosaki Ichigo who spoke up.

"I do not believe it was the _Cero_ Espada you dragged with you from that wasteland, given it took the combined efforts of my then-third seat, Captain Zaraki, and myself to topple that behemoth. If you're done with the _theatrics_, Captain Kurotsuchi, just which Arrancar did you confiscate from the hollow world?" Kuchiki Byakuya said, momentarily surprising the redhead that had opened his mouth to ask the same question, gray eyes locking on his colleague's gold stare.

**_Kita_**_ helped take down the _Cero_ Espada?_ Yasakawa glanced at the stoic noble, one brow quirked.

Either she must've been out of it when they returned from the Fake Karakura long ago, or she hadn't been paying attention at the time.

"You're surprisingly impatient, Captain Kuchiki." At receiving the mild glare from said noble, Kurotsuchi continued, "very well, since you asked so _kindly_… The two Arrancar in custody are the former _Sexta_ Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, and supposedly the ex-_Tercera_ Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Byakuya quieted, recalling the day after his wife had gone up against the former _Sexta_; she hadn't been injured too badly, just scrapes and a few cuts, namely one on her right temple that had now faded to a barely-visible scar.

Ichigo was the one who perked up alertly at the names of both Arrancar; _Nel too? Since when did she revert to her adult phase…?_ He wondered, lowering his gaze.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques survived?" Renji spoke up, brown eyes holding surprise and slight annoyance at hearing said Espada had survived the war.

Kurotsuchi seemed slightly irritated at having been interrupted twice now. "As surprising as it may seem to _some_ of you, yes. Most of his wounds that have already been examined and cauterized were inflicted by one hybrid Shinigami." He shot a mild look over at the redhead Vizard to surprisingly meet his stoic brown stare; tittering quietly, he continued, "in the main, both Espada have been tested with everything I have put them through. All that is needed is to solve the conundrum of what to _do_ with the two of them. Namely, now that they are no longer loyal to Aizen Sōsuke, the only thing left is for them to be… dealt with."

"I would imagine the… "_tests_" you've put them through were hellish enough that death would be a sweet reprieve from being cowed and then put through the proverbial ringer, Captain Kurotsuchi." Yasakawa commented blandly, garnet eyes beholding the mad-scientist with slight repulse.

Something inside her felt pity on those two Arrancar… She'd read the files on Ichigo's battle prowess in Hueco Mundo a few months before she had gone off to observe him at a closer range, namely the recent battle he'd come victorious from with one Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

Was it her inner hollow that caused such feelings, or was it the fact that half of her was of his same species?

"Tch, since when did you go soft on the enemy, Mori? It's not because you feel you can relate with them… The smart thing is to put them outta their misery." Zaraki Kenpachi's voice cut across her thoughts, earning a look from the blonde.

Yasakawa scowled patiently, jaw setting. "I'm not sympathizing. I'm trying to be realistic… There's a difference. Their lives are in our hands now, as they've been for the last decade or so. Granting death so soon without their say in the matter is merciless!" She countered, her voice rising a smidge; memories of that night her world had been ripped from under her feet flashed in her mind.

Her two fellow Vizards glanced at her in surprise, the younger feeling a mixed jumble of pride and apprehension swirl in his head; pride at having her speak her mind so firmly, apprehension because of who she was debating with… His brown eyes tightened.

"Captain Mori has a point. Just because their lives are in our hands doesn't mean we should send them to the guillotine so soon." Unohana agreed with her fellow female, earning a surprised look from the woman; she spared her a minimal nod, continuing, "Mercy should be extended, should they wish for it." She finished.

Gauging the feigned-emotionless stares from the rest of the captains in the room that had remained quiet, Yamamoto banged his cane onto the wooden floor once. "Both parties bring up valid statements. So it's decided, the fate of the Arrancars will come down to a vote! The vote will take place tomorrow morning, so the rest of you can think it over. This meeting is hereby dismissed!" He stated.

Tension attempted to get a foothold inside the meeting room as the captains dispersed to exit, being abolished only to resume its place in the room the following day.

Shoulders slumping, she exhaled shakily and rubbed her temples with a hand. _What the hell did I just do…?_

"Well that was scary. I almost thought Captain Zaraki was gonna cut you in half." Renji mused aloud as he came to walk alongside the blonde, perking her ears.

Ichigo backhanded him patiently, deadpanning. "The hell he would; not if I got anything to say about it." He said, momentarily smirking at the death glare from his fellow redhead, sidling to his lover's right side and keeping pace with her.

Yasakawa shook her head and smiled at both captains, ribbing her lover's side affectionately. "Aren't you cute?" She teased, snickering when his ears turned red, fingers weaving with his own. "You **do** forget, though, that I'm not one to be killed off easy." She sang.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Seeing a fight like that would be interesting to see… Oi, don't give me that look! Your girl's strong, Kurosaki." He barked annoyedly when receiving another death glare from the orange-haired man, scowling.

"Ya don't think I know that? Holdin' your own in a fight to the death with Zaraki and provoking him are two different things!" Ichigo snapped, ignoring the heat rising up his neck and soon to take place in his cheeks, swearing he felt her garnet eyes looking at him.

"Won't deny that… It was pretty risky doing what you did, Mori-san. Took guts, but at least you got your point across." At sensing the imminent vibe that the blonde's lover wanted to say something, he smiled slightly and paused to leave them be. "Pretty admirable for a Vizard." He turned to retreat to the third division, leaving the two alone.

She smiled after the redhead, continuing to walk. "I think hell froze over." She mused.

He kept to her side, exhaling. "Don't think too much on it; though I'm pretty sure Renji agrees with you about earlier." He pointed out, recalling the memo his lieutenant gave him earlier in the morning about his needing to see to a new batch of recruits; he groaned. "Geez, I forgot, Rukia mentioned there was a new batch of recruits coming in today and she wanted us to see to them… Sounds boring." He muttered.

"You kidding? They're probably itching to meet you, y'know; the _wonder_ _boy_ _who_ _saved_ _the_ _universe_ twenty years ago." She rolled her eyes, smirking up at him.

Ichigo clicked his tongue and smirked back, fingers woven with hers squeezing. "That was pretty nuts of you to say what you said at the meeting, but I know you meant well… Surprised you sympathized with them, really. You're usually a stickler with standing by Ojii-san's orders." He mused.

A somber light entered her garnet eyes and she dropped her gaze, shrugging. "I know what it's like to be so near death, and then to be snatched right from under its fingers to be given a new life… I know it well." Yasakawa murmured.

His brown eyes tightened and he squeezed on her hand, pulling her to a halt yards away from her division's gates. "Regardless, I'm gonna make sure that never happens again. I won't let anyone hurt you like that, Kawa… Not if I can do something about it!" He promised, perking her ears.

She blushed slightly and recognized the fire in his usually calm and warm eyes, brow softening as she soaked in what he said and nodded; she smiled slowly, gratefully. "Thank you, Ichigo." She leaned up and tugged on his collar to kiss him.

He smiled against her soft lips and reciprocated, keeping the promise even as his lips moved against hers and his hands found her hips. "Dummy, just because we're together doesn't mean you have to thank me for everything." He chided softly.

Yasakawa pouted and planted her hands on his chest palm-flat, garnet eyes knowing. "Don't ruin it, greenhorn." She warned quietly, smirking despite her scolding.

Ichigo chuckled and reluctantly let her go, a cocky grin on his lips. "Don't you have work to do?" He asked coolly.

She felt her cheeks turn pink before she sniffed and puffed her cheeks out. "Don't you have recruits to give '_Shinigami-Work for Dummies_' manuals to?" She returned.

He smirked pleasedly at making her blush, nodding his head slightly in the direction of his barracks. "Y'could always help hand them out, stick around for the day." He mused.

She blinked once before smiling, shrugging. "Sounds tempting; if I don't have anything to do, I'll pop in." It was apparent he wanted her to spend the night.

With his easy smiles and kisses, who was she to say no?

* * *

He deadpanned when she spat out her tea, handing her a handkerchief. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it…"

"Why didn't…? Does Ichigo know?" She asked once cleaning herself up, looking at him in surprise.

"He was at the meeting, of course he knows. A decision hasn't been reached as of today; the Head-Captain stated it would be announced tomorrow morning." He answered patiently.

She stood with her zanpakutō in her hand, making him blink. "Still, Ichigo's the one who fought Grimmjow… He's the one who defeated him twenty years ago." She said, securing the sword over her right shoulder.

"What he decides is up to him, Kita… Where're you going…? Kita!" He declared as she hurried out of the dining room and out to the back courtyard, preferably headed to the thirteenth division. He groaned and slapped his forehead, muttering a curse under his breath.

"Otō-san, umm… where did Mom go?" His son poked his head into the room, blinking when noticing his mother had left.

"She'll be back soon; she just needed time to think." He answered patiently, rubbing his temples.

_But then again, she also was one to fight Grimmjow. It's only right she speaks with Kurosaki about this_… The memory of seeing her smiling at him in a younger time with her head bandaged flashed in his mind.

His gray eyes tightened.

_Kita_…

::::::::lol::::::::

Rukia sweatdropped. "I had a feeling this would happen…"

"Now what?" A voice wondered, and she looked to the side as Captain Mori appeared out of _shun-po_ at her side, a hand on her hip. "I thought I sensed a heightening of _reiatsu_ from Ichigo…" She looked at where she had been staring and she deadpanned. "_Oi_."

Locked in a vice-grip by her surprisingly-strong legs wrapped around his middle, Ichigo glared annoyedly at the catty scowl from the Kuchiki woman, the grimace on his handsome face distorted due to her slender fingers having pulled out his right cheek. "Let. go…" He growled.

Kita scoffed, tightening her grip on his waist with her ankles, digging her right heel into what she assumed was his liver, earning a noise caught between a growl and a yelp from the Vizard. "Not until you say. it. first, **strawberry**!" She huffed, smiling smugly.

"Do I want to know…?" Yasakawa asked quietly of the shorter Kuchiki woman.

Rukia sighed, "Kita heard from Onii-sama about the two Arrancars and she came over shortly after… I imagine she came to try and sway Ichigo's reasoning. Either way, this is the result of her "_negotiation attempt_"." She explained, gesturing to the scuffle both captain-class friends had somehow or another gotten into.

Things never did seem to change, no matter how many years passed them by.

Yasakawa flexed her knuckles of her right hand, doing the same for her left, mentally elated that she had modified her _shihakushō_ to be sleeveless. "Well, wish me luck." She said, striding forward after hopping from the porch to go break up the squabble.

"_Say it!_"

"**Piss.** **off**!"

Left heel digging into his kidney, making him yelp. "Close, but not the answer I'm lookin' for~!"

As if by some miracle, Ichigo felt the sharp throbs of pain from where her heels had been digging into disappear and soon he was on the grass back-first. "Ow!" He grimaced, blinking when recognizing that it wasn't his 'assailant' that had lessened the pressure on his body, but a third party. He looked up and to the side to sweatdrop at the sight.

Holding down the Kuchiki lieutenant in a half-nelson, Yasakawa scowled patiently at her. "If this's how you resort to negotiating, I feel sorry for the subordinates of your squad." She said.

"D-damn it, get off!" Kita barked, squirming only to yelp when the captain tightened her grip. "Okay, okay, uncle!" She squeaked.

The blonde let her go, momentarily winded as the black-haired woman panted to regain her breath; she dusted her hands off, turning to the orange-haired captain. "Oi, if you were in such trouble earlier, you should've called sooner. I imagine it was pretty embarrassing to be pinned by Kita… y'know, since she's a woman." She deadpanned.

His ears turned pink and he scoffed, looking away. "Che, I coulda handled it! Besides, I thought you were comin' over earlier." He remarked, scowling at her.

Yasakawa smirked wryly, folding her arms. "I had papers to work on; can't leave Momo-chan to fend for herself all the time… Especially when a certain **_greenhorn_** gets an **_owie_**." She reasoned, affording a giggle at hearing him growl, gauging his flustered scowl pleasedly.

Rukia pretended her captain didn't shoot her a glare when she snickered from the porch; Kita rubbed her neck gingerly and only grinned cheekily when meeting his brown eyes. "Come on, Kita, I'm sure you left Onii-sama worried back home." She urged, knowing where this was going, taking off in a whisper of _shun-po_.

Kita saluted both captains lazily before following at her sister-in-law's heels, disappearing from sight.

"I swear, put those two together and they're scary…" Ichigo groused.

Yasakawa tugged on his collar to kiss him lightly, smiling at the mild blush on his face. "Don't be sore." She chided.

* * *

not much to put here except that the decision will be decided next chapter~ also, shoutout to **crazykenz** and **hunter2424** for the two favs/follows on this story! thanks guys~ = 3=


	4. Chapter 4

_i don't own Bleach; enjoy!_

* * *

"Um, Captain Mori?"

"What's up, Momo?"

The brunette lieutenant exhaled as she finally caught pace with her captain, "I'm surprised you're so quick to get to this morning's meeting. I've never seen you like this." She said.

The blonde captain slowed her pace when hearing the slightly winded tone in her usually kind voice, pausing to let her catch her breath. "Sorry, Momo-chan. I just… I guess hearing about the Arrancars has shaken me up." She looked at the tall building of the first division only two divisions away from them, seeing some memory the brunette couldn't take part in.

Hinamori Momo looked at the woman in slight surprise, "Captain…?"

Shaking her head briefly, Yasakawa looked at her and put on an assuring smile that somehow or another didn't reach her garnet eyes. "Don't worry about it! I'm fine, Momo." She looked at the buildings again and sighed, "Let's move." She continued, albeit lowering the briskness of her pace for her lieutenant's sake.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Momo chirped, jogging after the Vizard woman.

::::::::lol::::::::

She was antsy, to be blunt, though fidgety also seemed to categorize her mood.

Kuchiki Byakuya discreetly reached behind to take hold of her left hand, feeling her stop her movements; she only ever behaved like this if something was wrong or if she was in trouble.

Given she hadn't done anything unruly as of late, he ruled out the latter.

"Sorry…" Kuchiki Kita mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

"It's all right; I suppose it's difficult to think about something that once harmed you and not get fidgety." His longer fingers squeezed on hers affectionately, a reflex honed during the years, before and after their wedding. "Just try and stay calm." He instructed softly.

She quieted and smiled softly, squeezing his hand in return. "I will."

Across the hall Yasakawa was staring ahead past Captain Soi Fon's head, seeming for all the world lost in thought. The events of the meeting the day prior flashed repeatedly in her mind, namely of her outright defense of the Arrancars captive.

Was she insane to be extending mercy to two former enemies, one of the two having roughed up her greenhorn-captain on more than one occasion? No, she was being sane… If Captain Unohana saw her point made sense, then she wasn't crazy after all.

_Geez, only twenty years as a captain and she was already making a name for herself_… Some way or another, she imagined Hirako Shinji would be the first to cuff her on the head and say something along the lines of '_not using yer head much, are ya, kitten?_'…

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

Although she could only wish for more time to think on just what had transpired by her opening her big mouth, the familiar cane tapping sharply on the wooden floor of the room to distill the murmurs and chatter surrounding her destroyed what hopes had risen to the fore.

Vizards and Arrancar _weren't_ the same… Sure both pseudo-hollows were scorned by the same prick currently wasting away in Mūken, but that isn't enough to defend a former enemy of the Gotei 13.

… It wasn't, right?

"Given you all have had time to think over what was said in yesterday's meeting, it would be in everyone's best interest to have a vote. If the majority votes 'yay', both Arrancars' lives will be spared. If the majority votes 'nay', the Arrancars' death will be dealt by my own hand." Yamamoto stated, Lieutenant Sasakibe having been standing faithfully at his right holding what appeared to be a small box. "There will be a twenty minute recess for each officer to cast their vote; dismissed." He added, allowing the twin rows of captains file out of the room firstly to cast their votes outside of the room.

Backing out of it now would seem foolish, and given she was a captain, her reputation would be ruined for however long eternity was… She inhaled steadily.

* * *

Her olive eyes beheld the spacious hall that had to be the Shinigami's meeting room.

After being given a breath of fresh air after a decade spent inside that heinous man's laboratories, being poked and prodded and experimented on with gods-knew-what, she was grateful to not only have a moderate-to-high tolerance for pain, but for what felt like the first taste of freedom she hadn't felt in… well, **years**.

The bluenette next to her momentarily scowled down at the _seki-seki_ shackles around his wrists and ankles once again, following the aimless direction her eyes went if only to keep from letting his annoyance get to him.

Sure was a spacious place… Then again, he doubted the rest of Seireitei was any smaller.

The white dunes and never-ending vertical grin of the moon in Las Noches was a far cry from the _reishi_-infused, unsurprisingly mild, season-affected climate known as Soul Society.

Vague traces of memory flitted through his mind of that first day he'd arrived in this world that was quite the opposite of his former home, most of it too damn fuzzy for him to piece together.

Pain had dragged him out of consciousness and it was pain that dragged him right back into the light.

"So, you think things could get any weirder, Nel?"

He had only heard rumors scattered here and there during his years climbing the ranks of the Espada of how Harribel had taken over for the green-haired woman next to him; not surprising, Neliel's downfall had been taking Nnoitora too lightly, letting her guard down for one miniscule second that cost her not only her powers but her memories as the former _Tercera_.

The female Arrancar took another gander at the walls, the far wall with a door leading to another section of the first division. She shrugged, the chains clinking softly, "I can't say for sure… Judging by the tension from some of the Shinigami, though, I don't have much doubt we're still not welcome here, Grimmjow." She answered with a slight smile.

Even with tension she was oddly optimistic… Maybe Harribel replacing her had been a wise choice after all, given she was strange.

The former _Sexta_ scoffed, blue eyes narrowing slightly at her words. "No, what was your first fucking _clue?_" He mused.

The ex-_Tercera_ chuckled despite his sarcastic remark.

Both Arrancars stiffened on habit when the doors were opened and the captains and lieutenants filed back into the room, only the Captain-Commander and his lieutenant shrugging to the front to resume the position of leader.

Kita blinked once at recognizing the shock of blue in the middle of the room, chains binding his wrists and ankles to the wooden floor; she took note of the likewise-shock of green to his left, also in the same state as her former enemy.

It had been twenty years but she could still recognize the former _Sexta_ from a mile away; his hair color gave him away in a heartbeat.

Byakuya stared at where she had been looking and he took note of the rugged-looking bluenette; gray eyes tightening, his jaw muscles twitched so his mouth formed into a thin line.

Yasakawa looked from the bluenette to the green-haired Arrancar infront of her, her olive eyes that stared forward into space, the strange maroon line running across her pretty face.

She had done some digging on Grimmjow, but not on Neliel.

"The votes have been counted twice by myself, and once by my lieutenant, and are tallied!" Yamamoto's voice cut through her thoughts, the moment of silence left to stand after his words faded might as well have been an hour; she chewed her lower lip, gaze down. "24-8. Twenty-four yay, eight nay."

Ichigo balked; Yasakawa's head jerked up alertly; even Kita was left slack-jaw.

Seriously!?

"Both Arrancars will be returned to their holding pen in twelfth division; Mori Yasakawa, Kuchiki Byakuya, both of you will meet me in my office. Elsewise, you are all dismissed." His words made both captains blink in slight surprise as the two Arrancars were escorted out of the room.

Kita squeezed her husband's hand reflexively before following Rukia and Renji out of the room as the others dispersed from their ranks to exit; Ichigo looked at Yasakawa and offered a small grin before he traipsed alongside the Kuchiki women.

::::::::lol::::::::

_I understand why Ojii-san would ask me something of this caliber, but why Kuchiki-kun?_ She wondered, replaying what had been said in the old man's office in her head for the third time.

'_I will keep the former _Sexta_ under surveillance in my division's headquarters, Sōtaichō. It only seems fair, given placing him under any other division would seem a bad idea_.' She had proposed, smiling assuringly.

Yamamoto had nodded to her, '_Very well, I shall see to it that Captain Kurotsuchi hands over custody of the Arrancar to your division tomorrow morning. Thank you for volunteering, Mori-san_.'

Byakuya had finished the conversation with all of his usual stoicness in his voice, '_Then I will keep the former _Tercera_ under surveillance in my own division's headquarters_…'

"You sure Kita's going to agree with taking the _Tercera_ into your custody, Kuchiki-kun?" Yasakawa couldn't help but ask, bursting the silence that stood between the two captains as they returned to their respective divisions.

Byakuya briefly lifted a brow at her question, gaze intent forward as he answered, "From what I gather, she is of less harm to anyone than her fellow Arrancar. She _did_ aid Kurosaki at one point during the Winter War, according to the reports."

"So she did…" She mused, exhaling and rubbing her neck. "Do you think I did the right thing in extending mercy to them? I don't think anyone with half a right mind would've spoken for them when they couldn't do it themselves." If it was anyone in Seireitei she could ask advice from, aside from Unohana and Ichigo, it would be Kuchiki Byakuya.

He had been a captain longer than she had, after all, so he had experience with self-doubt.

He thought on her question for a moment, gray eyes momentarily noting they were passing the fourth division's gates. "If what my brother-in-law said about your history holds true, I don't believe you acted wrongly. Sympathy towards one who also experienced what you went through does not make you weak, or foolish, Mori-san." He answered after thinking his words through.

Yasakawa looked up at him, surprise in her garnet eyes; soaking in his answer, she nodded slowly, smiling a little. "It figures Kiba would know about that…" She sighed and stopped to bow briefly to her colleague. "Thanks for your advice, Kuchiki-kun; I can see why you're the head of the Kuchiki clan." She smiled kindly up at him before turning to disappear in a whisper of _shun-po_.

Byakuya blinked at her added compliment, allowing a faint smile to form. He continued on his way to the sixth, having a distinct feeling he would be bombarded with questions from his fidgety lieutenant.

* * *

hopefully you guys don't think i'm moving too fast with the plot.. just trying to get things under way before the action starts in future chapters. anyway, tell me what you think!

also, **190+ views** already? whoa thanks, this made my day! (: feel free to leave some reviews, people.

food for thought: **Grimmjow and Neliel together?**


	5. Chapter 5

_i don't own Bleach; enjoy!_

* * *

A giggle escaped into the air, despite the serious topic at hand and their current predicament.

The redhead scowled, half-mocking anger, half-truthfully annoyed, one arm around his right knee to keep from falling back onto the mattress, his brown eyes on his lover. "Don't patronize me; I was tryin' to be serious…" He groused.

"I know, but you also know I can't take you serious when you pout." The blonde countered with a small half-grin on her full lips, pushing back the elongated locks on the right side of her face, a few pesky locks stubbornly remaining where they were.

Ichigo felt his ears heat up and he huffed, looking away, eyes closing briefly with a sigh that was half-caught in his throat, looking at the way the moon's light slowly dimmed on the floor of his room. "Are you sure about this? I know we weren't… y'know, together, during the war, so you didn't witness the fights Grimmjow and I had. For all I know you would've hated him just like I did, at that time. Housing an Espada sounds like it's going to be interesting, and a pain at the same time."

Dawn was slowly coming, and with it… gods knew what else.

Yasakawa lowered her gaze to the rumpled and tossed-aside sheets, twirling an index finger in the fabric of the sheets in her lap, thinking on what he asked. "I think I can control myself to not do something stupid. You forget I've been a Vizard longer than you, so I know a few things in regards to curbing my anger." She lifted her gaze to hold his own, a soft smile forming, before it faltered and she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

He lifted a hand to brush some of her hair back, watching her snag his larger hand in her smaller one, smiling despite the silence that settled between them, beholding her slender fingers tracing the lines on his caught hand, cheek pressing into his bare arm.

"Half of me thinks what I did, what I said in that meeting, is insane; the other half of me thinks what happened was wise and merciful… One or two occasions both parts of me would be at opposing ends, and I wouldn't know what to do, what to say. I guess that's one thing about being a mutt I hate most. Suppose I've always hated it, since that night my world was ripped from under me and turned upside-down." Her voice was a whisper, but even though he half-expected it to crack here or there, it was clear and soft, tidbits of annoyance placed in the mix.

He smiled a little, a wave of sympathy washing over him; he had felt like that once, countless times, now that he thought on it… "I guess you never felt to tell this sort of thing to Hirako, when you two were together." He mused quietly, stirring her.

She shook her head, a quiet laugh bubbling to the surface. "No; he'd conk out sometimes after fooling around, or tell me to work on this aspect or the other for my training. He wasn't much of a listener like you." She drew away briefly to kiss his jaw, smiling at him.

His arm that had folded around her shoulders draped to her waist instinctively and he felt his chest swell with some measure of relief and pride; he'd always doubted, but he was grateful for the confirmation that he was nothing like Hirako Shinji.

Not with Kawa.

He smiled slowly in return, ducking his head to kiss her, distinctly feeling her fingers curl in his orange hair as her lips moved against his, making his smile widen.

* * *

"_Why_ on earth did you bring him…?" He demanded quietly as they strode out of the office to the meeting room, jaw set and his usual stoic mask in place.

She had half a right mind to brain him on the spot but because he would most likely maim her for it plus decorum that was in place, she refrained. "You're blaming this on _me?_ He tagged along! Between the two of us, it's only natural that our son be adept at flash-step this early in life." She answered patiently.

He contemplated slapping his forehead but instead chose to pinch the bridge of his nose with a hand, groaning quietly. "Of all days…"

Arriving in the meeting room, both nobles were greeted with the sight of their gathered squad members and the clustered group of guards in white surrounding a head of green hair on all four sides.

"Captain Kuchiki! The Arrancar Neliel Tu Oderschvank has arrived." One of the guards informed the noble captain, bowed in respect.

He nodded slightly, "Very well; my lieutenant and I will handle things from here on." He answered, to which the guards chirped out a '_yes sir!_' before they left the room, leaving the room full of sixth division subordinates, two captain-class officers, and one Arrancar.

Exhaling, she pretended he didn't shoot her a look to gesture she speak, blue eyes beholding the pairs of eyes that were fixated on them, sometimes shifting to where the Arrancar stood dutifully at the side. _Here goes nothing_. "I know this may seem strange or something most people would think ludicrous. Noone expected any Arrancar had survived the war twenty years ago. But they did, and things are different now. And I'll tell you now that I swear on my Kuchiki honor that nothing will befall this division, let alone the rest of Seireitei. This I swear!" She promised, setting a stern look at the subordinates that had seemed to snap to with the raised decibel of her voice, taking on the trademark scowl she had learned from her husband.

"**Y-yes, Lieutenant Kuchiki**!" Came a resounding answer to her words, her scowl seeming to have gotten the right reaction.  
Kuchiki Kita's face softened and she beamed. "Thank you, boys! You're dismissed." She said lightly, calming as the black-clad group filed out of the meeting room, leaving both Kuchiki nobles and the former _Tercera_.

Neliel smiled politely when both nobles looked to her, "It's been a long time, Akatsuki-chan." She said, meeting the woman's blue eyes.

Kita blinked once at her words, "You remember me? I'd have figured you'd remember Inoue-san or Ichigo moreso than me…" She asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to forget someone's _reiatsu_ when it's easy to notice, especially in Hueco Mundo." Neliel shrugged, watching the Kuchiki woman smile slightly, wryly.

Byakuya lifted a brow, glancing at his wife before noting, "It appears Kurosaki's assumptions were right after all; given you don't seem as much of a threat as the other Arrancar." He mused, meeting her olive eyes.

The former _Tercera_ blinked and then chuckled, waving it off with a hand, "Well Grimmjow's not exactly nice around strangers, or people he once fought against. But he has his moments. If you don't mind my asking, which captain was he placed under?" She asked.

"Captain Mori of the Fifth Division." He answered.

She added as more of an afterthought, "She and Ichigo are together… I just hope he hasn't been near the barracks today." God only knew what kind of chaos could ensue from them reuniting.

"She's like Ichigo-kun, though, right?" She shrugged innocently when receiving twin looks of surprise, adding, "I could tell she was just by her _reiatsu_. It's like his, only a little smoother." With a _reiatsu_ like that, she had a feeling Grimmjow would behave himself.

_Well at least there isn't much to worry about with Nel_, she mused.

::::::::lol::::::::

He still wasn't too thrilled to be wearing these damn shackles… no, _wristbands_, that's what they had been dubbed.

Wristbands _didn't_ give your captor free reign to halve your fucking _reiatsu_, last he checked.

The bluenette contemplated giving one of his most lethal glares at the group of black-clad Shinigami that he was presented to.  
The hell was he, a damn-well sideshow monster? Bastards musta never seen an Arrancar before… That wouldn't have surprise him.

He tuned out the brunette girl standing near him that was speaking to the group before them, briefly taking note of the **_go_** carved into the wooden badge fastened to her left shoulder.

If she was the lieutenant, then the short blonde standing to her right with the sleeveless white _haori_ that had a high collar was the captain.

Tch, he wasn't a dumbass, so he could clearly tell Blondie had gotten laid the night prior; with who, he didn't want to know.

Wasn't his business and none of his damn-well concern, so he didn't think much else on it.

Again with the stares; returning his attention to the room, his upper lip curled instinctively at the stares, and he watched as the Shinigami dispersed and left the meeting room.

"Momo-chan, thanks for speaking; guess I'm still not used to giving speeches, even after twenty years!" The blonde smiled sheepishly at her lieutenant, rubbing her neck with a hand.

Hinamori Momo chuckled and smiled back, waving it off, "it's alright, not everyone is good at giving speeches anyway! Public speaking is a nightmare." She added if only to lighten her superior's momentary downcast confidence, turning to leave after their subordinates.

Mori Yasakawa chuckled with her, watching her leave and running her hand through her hair with a slight sigh before turning to the Espada, meeting his blue eyes; cripes, if he wasn't wearing the _reiatsu_-wristbands he would've been more intimidating to stare at. "Well you certainly look as intimidating as I've heard, Jeagerjacques-san. Sorry for not being introduced properly earlier; I'm the captain of this division, Mori Yasakawa." She said lightly, mustering a polite smile.

It was her big mouth that had gotten her into this mess, and it was going to take a hell of a lot of finesse and carefully-chosen words to keep herself from fucking it up.

The bluenette huffed, momentarily appeased at her pleasantry before letting it slide, brow unmoving from the mild scowl he wore. "Well since you're the brains of this operation, am I gonna have to wear these damn wristbands forever? Don't tell me all you Shinigami are this chipper so damn early in the day." He replied, slightly snarky, gesturing to the thin silver wristbands on his wrists.

Well at least they weren't connected by a chain.

Yasakawa ignored the twitch in her brow at his comment about her chipper tone, crossing her arms. "At least I'm not the only one who's not a morning person. If you've got a problem with it, there's always the option of giving you back to Kurotsuchi…" She added off-handedly, lifting a brow.

Grimmjow's scowl shifted into a dagger-filled glare at the mention of that freaky bastard. "You _threatening_ me?" He bit out.  
"I'm giving you a choice, Grimmjow. Given it was because of me you're in my division, a little appreciation would be nice." Was he this much of an ass when Ichigo fought him years ago?

He sneered, a vein twitching on his brow; as if his week hadn't been mildly-crappy enough, this blonde was demanding he _thank_ _her?_ For what! "Batting your eyelashes at the old man who's your boss? Ain't _that_ typical."

She lifted both brows, jaw setting. "Are you saying all I'm good for is just a pretty face?" She asked slowly.

"Obviously. Just because yer _reiatsu_ is like that punk-nosed redhead's doesn't mean you're capable of cowing someone like me. Not by my standards." Grimmjow scoffed, canines flashing in his daunting smirk.

Yasakawa almost visibly inflated with annoyance, for a moment forgetting that she had control over him. "I doubt you'd be on par with me; twenty years locked away to be used as an oversized lab rat should've dumbed down your skills, Arrancar… Or did you _forget_ that it was a '_punk-nosed redhead_' who nearly killed you twenty years ago?" She drawled, garnet eyes narrowed.

He bared his teeth momentarily at the memory of his ill-fated demise, blue eyes livid. "It's been a long time since I've had to fight someone like you; a half-breed Shinigami." He hissed, subconsciously gripping the pommel of _Pantera_ strapped to his left hip.

"Better a half-breed than a discarded, glorified _Vasto Lorde_." She sneered, distinctly feeling the air intensify around them, her _reiatsu_'s density mixing with his own and making the air seem thick with tension that was downright electric; her own slender fingers were gripping the red hilt of _Kōruihime_.

Grimmjow growled and she was only given the blink of an eye to block his forward slash aimed for her chest with the sharp edge of his zanpakutō; the connected blades screeched angrily against the other, blue and red clashing lividly.

Yasakawa emitted enough _reiatsu_ to shove him back, disappearing to reappear farther away from the platform designated for captains, namely herself, watching him buzz out of view using _sonido_ to clash with her again, sparks flying.

The furious clashing of blades rang out in the room, neither Vizard nor Arrancar willing to back down or concede to such a ludicrous notion, the noise garnering a crowd that formed and congregated around the doorway of the room that led out into the full hallway.

Pushing her way to the front, Momo came to a halt at the doorway and gaped at the spectacle of her captain fighting on par with the Espada.

She had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well… Mori Yasakawa was never one to back down from a fight if pushed into it, and when in combat, she was downright ruthless.

The brunette had often speculated that her captain took advantage of the hollow powers long ago forced upon her and utilized them for the better good she had been charged with as a captain.

Grimmjow just _might_ have bitten off more than he could chew.

* * *

ergh i feel rusty writing fight scenes.. been a while. 0: on a related note, you didn't think this was too abrupt did you? oO some **opinions** would be nice, guys! also, **250(+) views**? wow that's epic! lol

*edit: '**go**' means **five** in Japanese

** semi-unrelated note, **happy birthday Grimmjow**! -huggles said grumpy kitty-


End file.
